Family Part 1: Rosa
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: This is the story of how Ken and Yolei Ichijouji started their family, the first of all Digidestined, from conception to birth. She wasn't just their daughter. She was everyone's baby. This is part one. There will be three parts total and I may do the other Digidestined as well if this gets popular enough. WARNING! BEWARE OF LEMON AND EXTREME FLUFF! Fix the miss spellings.
1. Prologue

~~This is the story of how Yolei and Ken Ichijouji started their family, the first of all the digidestined.~~

I never thought my life would turn out so perfect. Growing up I thought I would be alone forever, at first because I thought 'No one would ever match my greatness!' and when Wormmon sacrificed himself and I realized what i had become it was because I thought it was me who didn't deseve anyone. There are days when I think that I'm going to wake up and it will all be a dream. I'll wake up in my small bed at my parents apartment and not remember a thing that happened while I was asleep. That I never married the woman of my dreams and had three beautiful children with her, that I never became a degtective with my own successful agency. That I'll wake up and be a lonely twelve year old boy again but every morning I wake up at 5 am on the dot and look at my wife Yolei and admire her perfect sleeping form. This woman. This loud, opinionated, wreckless woman has given me everything. Every day I wake up with this life and I'm grateful for for everything I have. Together we have Rosa, she just turned nine and is exactly like her mother. Brash, strong and opinionated altough she looks like me. Sam who is, according to Yolei, a little version of me. He's sweet, soft spoken, gentle and kind but he looks like his mother but when he does talk it seems to always be the wrong thing at the wrong time, and than theres our youngest Yukio, only a few months old and already showing signs he's just like his mother, happy and energetic.

When Rosa was born it was a monumental occasion. Not just for Yolei and I as new parents but for the whole group. We were the first to get married and have children. She wasn't just our baby, she was everyone's baby. We started dating about a year after we saved the Digital World and were married right after highschool. Everyone thought we were insane but we never cared and we never looked back.

I fear that one day I'll have to talk to my children about my past or worse that they'll find out themselves some how and I'll once again have to deal with the consequences of my actions. This is my worst nightmare. Yolei assures me there's no way they could find out but I still live in fear of it.

If/when that day comes I'll will deal with it the best that I can and until than I will cherish every day with my family.

My perfect family.


	2. Conception

Ken and Yolei Ichijouji held hands as they celebrated their anniversary with their friends and family at a nice, traditional restaurant. Everyone was in good mood, which largly on the the never ending Sake. She could feel herself getting a little tipsy. "hey! hey! Yolei!" Kari, who was completely drunk, draped her arm over her shoulder 'You-You know whats next right?" She slurred. "babies! Now you you gotta make some babies!" Yolei blushed. "What!?" This sent Kari into a fit of giggles. "Hey Ken! Ya hear?! babies gotta be next!" "What?!" He said with a blush. This made Kari laugh even harder.

After a couple of hours of more drinking, Yolei was now smashed and ken was tipsy. he wasn't much of a drinker unless it was a special occasion. Yolei giggled "Maybes Kari's is right. Maybe its babeh time." She and Kari snickered together. "I think you've had too much dear. I think the party has to end now." The rest of the Digidestined agreed. Most T.K. helped Kari up and offered to take her home. Cody asked "Do you guys need a ride?" Ken shook his head. "No. I'm okay and we're right now the street."

They all said their goodbyes and Ken thanked them for coming. He finally got her to their apartment. He sat her down on the couch and went to go make her a cup of coffee."You know what..." She started. "What dear?" He asked. "I'm horny. We should fuck." He turned around in surprise and found her removing her clothes. "No! I couldn't take advantage of you like that!" Okay he admitted the thought enticed him. A lot. He felt a stiffness in his pants as she got down to her underwear. "It's not taking advantage of me. I'm giving you permission! besides it's our anniversary." She walked into the bedroom. "I really don't know about-" he started but she threw her bra and panties at him from the room. "... Awwww fuck it." He headed to their bedroom, taking his clothes off in the process. He forgot the condom tucked away in his pants pocket.

Ken pinned her against the wall and kissed his wife passionately. he lifted Yolei up and slammed her against their bedroom wall, hold her his hands under her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He inserted himself into her and began to buck his hips slowly at first but started picking up the pace, making her moan loudly with pleasure. "Oh god yes!" she yelled. One thing she could tell any of her friends is how incredible ken was in bed. Some how sex brought out something primal in him, almost sadistic. She loved it. You wouldn't have expected it from someone so kind and gentle as he usually was. He didn't seem like the type who'd like it rough but it was a pleasant surprise. He panted and bucked his hips hard, ramming his erection into her. "OH GOD YES. JUST LIKE THAT." Yolei screamed. God he loved when she yelled that! He loved how loud she got during sex. it turned him on he even more. "You like that?" He panted. "Yes! More! Fuck me harder!" "You're so... Naughty..." he grunted.  
"Punish me!" He bucked even harder. "OH GOD KEN! YOU'RE COCK IS AMAZING!""God your pussy always feels so fucking good." He panted. "I can't last much longer!" He moaned. "I'm going to cum! I'M CUMMING YOLEI. I'M CUMMING!" "CUM INSIDE ME!" She slammed her hard against the wall as his hot semen poured into her and they both cried out in pleasure. He panted You... Didn't cum..." She just nodded. He exited out of her and bent down. He lifted her flaps and began to lick her clit. She gripped his hair with hands and bent her head back, moaning in pleasure."Oh God I'm going to cum already! I'M CUMMMIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!" She screamed. Her juices flowed out into his mouth. He licked his lips, stood up and kissed her deeply.

Still some what buzzed, they quickly put on their pajamas and laid down, falling asleep with minutes in each other arms.

6 weeks passed and Yolei sat on the toilet, staring dumbfounded at the small stick in her hand. They hadn't really talked about having children yet. It had to have been the night of their anniversary. Why'd they get so drunk?! Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ken asked with concern in his voice concerned. "Yeah! I'm fine."She said, maybe a little too quickly. "I could stay home." She turned around towards him. "No! you've been working on that case for months! You can't stay home!" There was silence for a minute. "Okay I guess." She sighed and went to the door. "Wait." She opened the door. "I'm not sure how to say this..." He looked at her in confusion. She handed him the pregnancy test. "Is that a..." She nodded unsure of how he would react. After a couple of minutes of him staring she feared the worse until he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, placing his hand on her head gently. "I'm so happy." he whispered. She smiled and hugged him back tightly gripping his shirt.  
"Me too." She whispered back.


	3. Birth

Ken Ichijouji sighed as he stared as his computer screen. Despite becoming a successful detective and having his own agency, today was... Boring. Extremely,  
infuriatingly boring. Thankfully the day was almost over and he could go home. It had been 15 years since he and his friends saved the Digital World and brought peace to it and the human world, although that was largly thanks to Oikawa who gave his life for it. Ken himself has put his dark past behind him and moved, aside this day. Her beauty, honesty and pure heart had captivated him since he was twelve and she still surprises him to this day. He felt for her though. She was currently eight month's pregnant with their first child, a little girl. It's been rough on both of them honestly. Between her almost constant morning sickness, swelled feet so bad she was put on bed rest, and her out of control hormones which can send her into tears in a matter of seconds over the simplest thing. Despite all that he wouldn't trade his life for the world. We've been the first of everything out of the entire group, well aside from Sora and Matt of course. We followed suit soon after the day was enough in my job to support us both. After all her dream was to be a traditional wife and mother. A lot people, including everyone in the group scoffed at her but I did, and always will, do everything in my power to see her live her dream and I know it's vice versa as well. 'I think I'll check on my girls' he thought with a smile as he picked up the phone and dialed their apartment number. It hanging three times before Yolei picked up. "Hello?" She answered with a sniffly voice. "Hi honey! Just wanted call and check up on my girls. How are you doing? You sound sniffly..." She sniffed again "Sorry! There was just a sad commercial on t.v. just now but other than that i'm fine!" She answered with a chipper voice. "Well I've got some good news! I've had a slow day with almost no clients and I'm all caught up on paper work so I'll be home early today." She gasped "Really?" He chuckled "Yep. I'm about to leave actually. I'll see you in a bit okay?" "Okay!" She responded back happily. He hung up the phone, put on his coat, grabbed his briefcase and woke up Wormmon who was napping on the couch. "Come on buddy. Time to go home." Wormmon happily jumped on his shoulder and they walked out the door.

Along the way he stopped by the store and picked a special edition Blu ray of her favorite t.v. series about a time traveling doctor, which he must admit he enjoys, and dinner from her favorite Italian restaurant. He finally made it home to find her and Hawkmon nestled together on the couch watching a movie. "I'm home!" he announced, putting down his thing and walking into the living room. She smiled brightly at him "Welcome home!" She replied. He handed her the Dvd "I have a surprise for you. Tonight we're watching you're favorite show." and sat the take out in the coffee table. "And eating from your your favorite restaurant." They stared at each other for a minute... Until she broke into tears.

Ken stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. "What? What's wrong? Was it something I did or said? That is your favorite restaurant right?" he asked in a panic.  
You'd think he'd be used to it by now but he'll never get used to the site of her crying. "You're... You're..." she sniffled. "You're just so sweeeeeet!" She wailed.  
Ken and wormmon gave each other looks of exhaustion, confusion and relief. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He was happy it wasn't something he did wrong but he still didn't like to see her cry. Sighed and smiled at her and sat down on the couch beside her. "Give me your feet." he said. She complied with an "Okay." And shifted sideways and sat her feet on his lap. He began messaging them gently. That seemed to calm her down as they settled in with their food and DVDs. Just when he got her completely relaxed the door bell rang which surprised both of them because neither of them were expecting anyone. He sighed in irritation as he got up to answer the door. Just when he was reaching the door it bust open and Davis came in walking right past ken. "Hello!" he greeted loudly. Ken and Yolei just stared at in surprise. "Ummmm hi?" was the only response Yolei could think to give. Davis's noodle carts had been growing in popularity recently. he's become pretty busy and he travels quite a bit so a visit from him was very rare these days. "Davis... What are you doing here?" Ken asked. I took a week off and thought I'd surprise you guys!" He said happily. "I really wish you would called first and let us know you were-" ken began but Davis interrupted him. "Wow Yolei! look at you! How far a long are you now?" he asked. "Oh uh in two weeks it will be 9 months exactly." She answered. "That's crazy! I'll bet you'll be happy to lose all that weight!" They both stared at him as the words sunk in. Normally Yolei would have jumped up and punched him in the face for that comment. Instead her eyes became large and welled up with tears. 'SHIT.' was all ken could think as anger settled in him. Ken is usually a very nice and peaceful person. he has almost no temper if any but that made him seethe with anger. He took a few deep breaths. "Davis. You. IDIOT." He said, maybe a little too loudly. "I just got her to calm down and you come in and immediately ruin that! What the hell is your problem?!"  
ken shouted. "What are you yelling for Ken? I didn't do anything wrong!" He answered. "Who barges into some else house, uninvited and says something like!" He yelled back.

Yolei sighed and slowly got up from her seat when she suddenly felt appear moistness around her nether regions. She looked down to find a puddle of liquid around her feet. "Guys..." She started to say but they were too busy arguing to notice. "You always do this!" ken yelled. "Do what?!" Davis yelled back. "Guys seriously..." "You come in like you own the place and say whatever the hell you want!" "Some thanks i get for visiting friends!" "GUYS. SHUT THE HELL UP." Yolei yelled making them both stop in their tracks. "MY WATER JUST BROKE!" She yelled again. "What?!" They both shrieked in unison. "I need to get to the now!" ken came to his senses and rushed to her side. "Have any contractions started?" he ask. "Not yet- Ah!" she started but winced in pain and almost fell over but he grabbed her before she could. "He turned to Davis. I'm going to need you to drive for me Davis and call Joe." "Oh uh r-right!" Ken quickly grabbed the suitcase in the hall closet and helped outside to Davis's car. it was no easy feet doing this in a hurry considering they live in an apartment building but they were somehow able to do it. Davis drove while Ken and Yolei were in the back. She screamed almost the entire ride. "Why won't she stop screaming? it can't hurt that bad!" Yolei somehow found enough enough strength to attempt to attack Davis from the back seat. Ken quickly grabbed her shoulders and sat her back down. "Yolei calm down! You need to do your breathing!" "FUCK MY BREATHING." She shouted and doubled over in pain.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Joe was already waiting with a wheelchair."Her contractions aren't very far apart. I don't think she has much longer." he told the doctor. Joe nodded. Yolei sat down and was rushed to the delivery room. "Davis can you call everyone to let them? thanks!" Ken ran after them. Davis nodded and got to work. he called their parents first and then all of the digidestined. It didn't take long before everyone arrived and the waiting room was full of people. "I just can't believe it!" Mimi said. "One of us digidesetined is really having a baby!" "I know! Sora replied. "It seems like just yesterday we saved the world from Malomyotismon and now they're having a baby!" "Do you think you and Matt will start a family soon?" Mimi asked. "No i don't think so. My career as a designer is just starting to take off and Matt's just finished his Astronaut training. what about you and Micheal?" Mimi laughed "Definitely not! His production company is just getting off the ground. His father wants him to do it on his own. My show just got picked up so i don't have time." They laughed.

Hours passed and still no baby. "What's taking so long?" Davis asked. "Davis she's giving birth, not making lemonade!" Kari quipped. Finally Joe came into the waiting room. "It took longer than I originally thought but she's finally here! Everyone will be able to go in a little while. She learning about feeding right now and only a few at a time please. We don't want to overwhelm her. Give about 30 minutes." They all nodded and waited.

Kari, Davis, T.K. and Cody went in first. Yolei was fast asleep while ken sat in a chair next her holding a cooing bundle in arms. "oh sorry. Should we come back later?" T.K. asked. "No! it's fine. She'll be out for awhile. Come meet our daughter." he said serenely. They walked in and surrounded him. He looked tired but happy. Extremely happy. She had dark hair that matches his perfectly and brown eyes like her mother. "She's beautiful!" Kari exclaimed. "Awwww it makes me want one!" "Have you decided on a name yet?" T.K. asked. Ken nodded. "Wormmon suggested before to call her Rosa after a friend and i think that's a wonderful idea." "What a pretty name." Cody said.  
"Pretty cute God Daughter I have there huh?" Davis proclaimed. "Sorry Davis but our parents are going to her God parents. I appreciate the sentiment though." "awwwww!"  
Davis hung his head in defeat.

They left and everyone got a chance to see and hold the infant. Matt laughed when he heard her name. "Does Yolei know the story behind it?" he asked. "Yes! Okay some of it..." As the last group were visiting, consisting of our parents, but she started to get fussy. Either from too much excitement or it was feeding time. Either way visiting it meant visiting time was over. After everyone left ken woke Yolei up. "Sorry dear but she's getting fussy." "Oh okay." She took the baby, cradling it in her arms and positioned her breast in front of little Rosa. She started suckling easily, which was a relief for the parents and nurses. Something about see Yolei nurse the baby that they created together was simply amazing for Ken to watch. It was beautiful.

Soon after the doctors came and took Rosa back to the nursery to give us some rest. It was extremely hard on Yolei, even if it was just for a short period of time but she needed it. When Yolei was asleep ken walked to the nursery and watched his daughter from behind the large glass window. "Ken!" he turned to his mother walking up to him. "hey Mom." he said with a smile. "I just can't believe she's really here and that i have a grand daughter!" he chuckled "You and me both! I can't get enough of her. I could watch her and hold her all day and night and be perfectly happy. She's just so beautiful!" Kens mother had tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them. "I'm sorry. I just keep thinking that it seems like yesterday we were here having you, and now you've made a family for yourself. I'm just so proud of you." ken felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hugged his mother tightly. "Thank you Momma!"


	4. Infant

Sorry it took so long! Life has been crazy lately! This chapter is shorter than usual but enjoy! ~~Momo

A full week had passed since Rosa Ichijouji came into the world. Both the parents and baby were adjusting to life at home. After a day or two Yolei started noticing a strange pattern with her newborn. She cried all day long but was happy and quiet all night and afternoon and even most most mornings. After giving it some thought she realized why. Ken was there during those times. Yolei realized she had a full fledged daddy's girl on her hands. While Yolei was happy she was also a little bit jealous.  
Weren't newborns supposed to love their mother the most?! This is so frustrating! It's not like she didn't love her mother. Yolei knew she did. She could get her to laugh and play but it never seemed to last.

When Ken returned home from work one afternoon Yolei couldn't help but glare at him a little from the kitchen table where she was sitting. This startled him. "D-d-did I forget to do the dishes again or something?!" Yolei sighed as Rosa went from crying to giggling at the sight of him within seconds. "No it's just... I think she likes you more than me!" She admitted with tears welling up in her eyes. "Awwww honey I highly doubt that. Maybe you're just tired." Yolei closed her eyes. "Leave the room." Ken looked stunned and a little hurt for a moment. "Not like that! Just leave the room for a minute and come back." He complied and left the room. The baby immediately began to cry. One full minute later he returned and she began laughing again. "Okay so maybe you're not just tired after all..." Ken took their daughter into his arms.  
"Go take a nap." He told his wife. "I've got it from here." Yolei sniffled a little but did as she was told. It only took her a few seconds to fall asleep. I guess was more exhausted than she realized.

Ken got a bottle ready, nestled the infant in his arms and sat on the couch and began feeding her a bottle. Wormmon jumped onto the seat next him, "You seem happy." The little digimon said. Ken Smiled. "I am Wormmon. I'm very happy. There was a time when I would I have this would be impossible. I never dreamed as a kid of myself being married to a woman I love, having a job I'm successful in and I enjoy doing and holding a child I helped create in my arms. It's the greatest feeling in the world." Ken told him. Wormmons eyes began to fill with tears. "I always saw this Ken. I saw it the whole time." Ken smiled at him. "Thank you my friend."


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed that in the blink of an eye their baby was growing up. She began to crawl and then walk. She was spirited just like her mother and always full of vibrant energy. When she started walking however they began to get concerned. She seemed to fall over a lot and bump into things easily. They took her to the doctor and discovered she had poor eyesight and would need glasses. 'She really is just like her mother' Ken thought. She got fitted for glasses and got large round rimmed ones, also just like her mother. She looked so cute with them though. Ken would watch her coloring with her pigtails and large glases and he couldn't help but think that this had to be what her mother was like as a baby. He giggled at the the thought. When she hit about one and half, it seems that their friends began having children as well. Everyone still made jokes towards them for being the first to get married and begin a family though. Everyone felt bad for Sora and Matt. Sora recently confided to Yolei that they'd secretly been trying to have a baby for many years with no success. There have be quite a few play dates lately. Ken didn't like how many little boys seemed anxious to play with his daughter, especially Davis's son. He seemed a little too foreward and clingy towards her in his opinion. It being Davis's child didn't help much either. When Rosa could barely walk, Ken and Yolei got a big surprise when they went to wake her up one morning. They found her curlded up, cuddling a large digiegg! The next day it hatched into Pururumon and the two have been inseperable ever since.

Although all of the digidestined were busy, there were certain times of the year they celebrated and never missed with each other. One is Christmas and the other is the anniversary of the day the Digital World was saved for good. They also happened to be very close to each other. Currently they were standing in the main hall of Mimi's very large vacation home. Between marrying the son of a famous actor and her tv show picking up popularity, she had no short supply on money. It fit Mimi very well but it was hard to return to their small apartment afterwards, even though Yolei says she's happy, ken still felt bad. She deserved everything but he wasn't able to give it to her. They have a nice life and he's able to support her and their family but sometimes he wished he could do more.

Davis walked up and greeted them with his son David. He held his daughter a little tighter. "Hey! Glad we found you! David's been asking all week if Rosa was going to be here so they could play! Why don't you put her down so they can have fun?" Ken glared a little and his eyebrows twitched. he held her just a little but tighter.  
Yolei tried to ease the tension a little "Ken, he's right. Let her play with David and the other kids okay?" Ken sighed. "Fine." he sat his daughter down onto the hard wood floor. He knealed down whispered to Pururmon "Look out for her okay?" Pururumon nodded happily. "With pleasure!" he said. The kids and Digimon ran off together.  
Davis laughed. "Geez. Cut the cord will ya?! You don't see my freaking out!" He laughed and walked away. Yolei quickly grabbed ken before he lunged at Davis's back.  
"Don't worry about him! His innocence comes accross as being a jerk!" ken sighed. She was right. Someday Davis really got him worked up but he never meant the things he said. He rarely even knew what he was saying was considered bad. Ken smiled at Yolei. "Thank you." he cupped her chin and gently kissed her forehead. "Anytime." she replied a slight blush to her cheeks.

Not much later, Ken was talking to TK who had his own young son clinging his leg. Yolei walked up with a sleepy Rosa and they realized it was getting late and close to her bedtime. That meant it was time to part ways. They hugged everyone and said their goodbyes and made their way home and put their sleeping toddler to bed. It was when they were getting undressed when Ken hit her with "Let's have another." She stopped. "Have another what?" Yolei asked. "You know what i mean. Another baby."  
"What?!" She replied back. "Come on! We talked about it before!" "Well yeah but I didn't think you meant now!" She said in surpised. "Well why not? Seems as a good of a time as any!" She thought for a moment. They HAD talked about and she admitted she'd thought about it before. "Fine. Lets do it then." She said with a smile, winking at her husband. Ken walked over and kissed her softly. He turned off the light and they toppled on the bed. 


End file.
